Popstar
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: After the Dedede Clan took over, I was hidden away. After the whole, "PopStar, himslef, as shone himself.".I was locked away in the new castle. And many have forgotten our old ways. Sometimes, cappies were idiots. I am sick of it all, being left in the dark, forgotten. I was tired of that king killing my planet, killing me! I have had enough!


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Popstar**

I stared out the window as the cappies starting rebuilding their town after the attack. I could feel myself get better. The wounds on my body start to stitch up slowly, I was grateful that they were working hard. Even though they had no idea who I was.

The king would keep me quiet, I never was allowed of the castle. Yet, he took care of me. For he fears me. That was that, he feared me. I gave a short huff, and slowly walked out into the halls. My white and black shoes made few sounds in the now empty halls.

The waddle dees were with the king cleaning up, while he sat on the throne yelling as hard as he could. I narrowed my starry eyes, almost amber-colored. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. I ran my fingers through my pink hair. And straiten my dark pink and blue shirt.

I tend to look like Kirby at times, but there is a big difference between me and him. I'm human, and he's not. Also, I have more paler skin and different pants ands shoes.

My dark blue jeans shuffled as I walked, I winced at my wounds. But, they heal in time, it's hard being a planet. Mostly with a king like Dedede, I looked to the ground and blinked softly. I let out a soft sigh, then looked up at the sun. It was around 1:00pm. I walked forward, it help get my mind off the pain I was feeling.

The demon beast are getting more violent, I don't want anyone to find me bloody and out cold. That almost happen once, but, I luckily got away. I stared up at the sky, it was cloudy, the sun barely shone through.

It was early fall, the leaves were just beginning to change. But, this normally never happens, unless I want a fall. Which, in this case, I do. I stared out of a castle window, at times i can't even believe how low my race have fallen.

I ran a finger over my bracket, a silver band with a yellow star in the middle. Written on it in our ancient words, reads "_Power of the inner core._". I blinked again, the sun shone on my starry eyes. Then I turned and started to walk again.

After the Dedede Clan took over, I was hidden away. After the whole, "Popstar, himself, as shown himself.".I was locked away in the new castle. And many have forgotten our old ways. Sometimes, cappies were idiots. But, we were once a great race. We were peaceful, but when the fate of our planet came up. We were warriors, with each having their own animal spirit.

I am sick of it all, being left in the dark, forgotten. I was tired of that king killing my planet, killing me. I narrowed my eyes, I have had enough! Blood dripped off of my right arm, darn it. I have to rewrap that later.

I sighed, this is my life. Who I am, or who I once was. I knew now, I needed a new king. I should have let him win, but, I had no choice, until Dedede is dead or kicked off the throne, I answer to him.

If he tells me to kill everyone, then I must. I was tired of it, I refuse to listen to him. For he must be killed. And the rightful king must be crowned. I chose him when he first set foot on my ground. I could fell it, his heart, he was unlike others. Strong, but not a complete jerk.

This time, even if that fat lard tells me to kill him, I won't listen. But, first, making myself known to all. A sharp scream made me look outside, anther monster. Just as we are getting back on our feet. I growled in anger.

This is the last straw! I have had it, no one else will be killed! Even if I must take matters in my own hands. I, Popstar, swear on my magical core, that I will get rid of the king, and show the truth behind his lies.

I jumped out of the window, and started to run to the town. I heard clanking armor in front of me, the knights. I smiled, I guess you could say I was grateful for them. with out them, many would have died long before Kirby came here.

The demon beast was a black dragon, I scoffed under my breath. I made sure no one saw me yet, the king was watching all this happen to the pink ball, Kirby. he had a smirk on his face, I knew Meta Knight wouldn't step in. But, I had to. I am Popstar, I had to help the one who helped me for so long.

Kirby of the Stars, I brought you here a long time ago. I called out for help, for I needed it. Even if you are so young, you are learning. And, you don't know how much it means to me.

The dragon reeled up, to bite down on a cappy girl. My starry eyes snapped open, I snapped my fingers. Vines quickly whipped at the snout, it jumped back startled and hurt. I stepped out into the light. It's red eyes glowed at me.

As the dust settled, all eyes landed on me. I saw the kings face pale. The dragon growled, as a low, dark voice echoed out.

**"So, Popstar, HIMSELF! Has finally shown!"**

It laughed at me, I held up my arm, and touched the star. Pulled out of the ground a hard metal sword. I narrowed my eyes, and glared at the dragon. Kirby got up beside me, and looked at me. I could tell he knew who I was.

"This is my planet, I am Popstar." I said back calmly, everyone gasped and all eyes turned to the king. I could tell he was upset, he yelled at me in his heavy accent.

"Grrr! you are supposed to be locked up in the castle!" He growled, I laughed lightly.

"When the ground it hurt, I get hurt. Or have you forgotten how much power I have over you!" I retorted back, the dragon snapped at me, I jumped back with little effort, even though I was in pain from the last demon. It's been a while, but...

It's Now or Never!

**I hope you like, review for more!**


End file.
